


020. Cry

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Attack On Beacon, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: The first kiss between Yang and Blake does not go the way anyone intended it to.





	020. Cry

The first time Yang kisses her, Blake is crying.

The three of them are curled together in Blake’s bed. Blake has the side closest to the door, with Yang’s arm wrapped around her waist, and Weiss nuzzled into Yang’s side.

Blake wakes with a stifled scream, wide-awake and her skin buzzing with something she doesn’t have a name for. She can’t catch her breath. She’s trembling. And then, without any warning, she starts sobbing, heaving great gulps of air while tears burn down her cheeks.

There’s no reason for it. She feels ridiculous and vulnerable and oh god, she’s going to wake up her partners. She’s going to wake them up, and they’re going to have questions and she can’t answer them. She doesn’t have any answers. She just woke up like this, feeling this upswell of emotion where she doesn’t know what’s going on or why it’s so strong.

Sure enough, Yang stirs only a few seconds after Blake sits bolt-upright. She sits up, one hand reaching for Blake and the other smearing sleep out of her eye. Blake tries to quiet herself, but she can’t stop crying, can’t stop shaking.

“Hey,” Yang mumbles, her hand curling around Blake’s waist. “What’s up, babe?”

“I don’t–” Blake heaves in a breath, turning away from Yang. “I don’t– I don’t know– I’m just–”

“C'mere.” Yang gently pulls her in closer. Blake could pull away, but even in the midst of whatever this is, she makes the decision to let Yang hold her.

Blake pulls her knees up to her chest, turning her head into Yang’s chest. Yang’s arms come around her, strong and steady, and a cold hand on her back announces Weiss’ presence. Blake cries, and cries, and cries, and by the time she’s gotten down to sniffling and the last remnants of tears, she still has no idea what’s happened.

Yang’s been keeping up soothing nonsense the entire time, and now she brushes her lips over Blake’s forehead, her temples. Blake turns her face upward, wanting the affection. Yang kisses her cheeks, her nose. Blake curls her fingers around the back of Yang’s neck, and Yang’s lips finally find hers.

Gentle fingers push her hair out of her face, and Yang murmurs, “Better?”

“I don’t know what happened,” Blake admits, sorrow slowly giving way to the hollow just-cried feeling.

Yang shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.” She kisses Blake again, and a little of the tension leaks out of them both. “You good?”

Blake nods, guilty over waking them up over literally nothing. Weiss leans in around Yang, her eyes searching Blake’s. After a moment, she brushes her fingers over Blake’s cheek, then tugs the two of them back down.

Exhaustion starts to seep in, only for Blake to startle completely awake. Yang cracks open an eyelid.

“That…” Blake huffs out a laugh. “That was our first kiss.”

“Mm,” Yang closes her eyes again. “Give you a better one in the morning.”

Blake laughs despite the situation, and buries her head in Yang’s neck. She’ll hold Yang to that.


End file.
